Batalla por el amor de finn
by devilman99
Summary: Las amigas mas cercanas al corazón de Finn crean una apuesta en la que se acuerda competir por el corazón de Finn quien será la pareja ganadora Finn y la princesa flama, Finn y Marceline, Finn y la duce princesa o Finn y Fiona quien ganara
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todos les presento una historia que hice con uno de los lectores de la anterior historia de finn y marceline contra el mundo y bueno a que entre los dos creamos algo muy bueno la verdad y me ha caído muy bastante bien el amigo y que les quiere comentar algo

Jj: hola todo lo lectores este es mi primer fanfic escrito por un experto él ya ha escrito unos cuantos fanfic buenos geniales y me siento honrado al haber escrito uno con el la verdad es mi primer fanfic también espero les guste cortesía de este loco

Dv: Pues ahí lo tienen ahí entre el y yo escribimos lo siguiente espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció

Batalla por el amor de finn

Era una mañana tranquila en las tierras de ooo y de aaa parece que sería un día cualquiera como cual quiere otro pero al parecer sería un día bastante agitado

En una cueva la reina de los vampiros escribía una canción aparente mente para una persona muy importante que dice así

YO SOLITARIA SIEMPRE E SIDO Y ESO NO ME GUSTABA PORQUE PORQUE NO NO YA NO SOPORTO MAS ESTA SOLIEDAD ASTA QUE UN DIA TE CONOSI Y SENTI UNA CALOR ASIATI TU FUISTE MI PRIEMR AMIGO AQUEIN SIEMPRE CONFIE Y NO ME AABNDONASTE SIN VER QUE ERA UN MOSTRUO PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE NO LO SE PERO ME SIENTO ALIVIADA SIEMPRE QUE ESTOY A TU LADO SIEMPRE LA PASO BN Y ME DIBIERTO MUCHO PORFAVOR QUEDATE A MI LADO POR CIEMPRE PORFAVORRRR TE LO RUERGO TU ERES MIAMOR Y ASI QUIERO QUE SEA SIEMPRE

Marceline: Muy bien hoy es el día no me importa que yo no le guste a Finn pero de cual quiera forma le diré lo que siento por el

Mientras que en el dulce reino la dulce princesa no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de su cuarto un pensamiento no la dejaba en paz hasta que harta de seguir pensando se decidió por algo

Dp: Si lo are le diré que lo amo a un que él me odie por haberlo negado antes le diré lo que siento por el

En el reino del fuego otra princesa estaba emocionada por ir a darle una visita sorpresa a su amigo pero parece que ella sentía algo más por el

Pf: Esto es insoportable no importa que seamos diferentes y que nos lastimemos mutuamente lo que siento por él es puro y real le debo de decir que yo lo amo

En el reino de aaa

Fiona: Sé que solo somos amigos y aun que seamos los dos humanos parece que solo le intereso como una amiga pero eso ya no me importa lo tengo que ir a ver y decirle la verdad

En la casa del árbol

Jake: Finn, Finn ya levántate flojo

Finn: Que quieres viejo es muy temprano toda vía

Jake: Ya se viejo pero namas te quiero decir que me voy con mi noviecita, me hoyes Finn

Finn: Si si lo que sea, mándale mis saludos a arcoíris

Jake: Bueno adiós

Todos avanzaban asía el mismo lugar todas iban a la casa de Finn y Jake lo avía dejado completamente solo y la primera que vio la casa del árbol fue la princesa flama que vivía más cercas

Pf: O Finn no puedo esperar para decirte que me gustas y que te amo

Aparece repentinamente la dulce princesa

Dp: Que fue lo que dijiste que tu amas a Finn

Pf: Y eso a ti que te importa si lo amo o no y además que ase tu aquí

Dp: Pues al parecer tú y yo estamos aquí por las mismas razones

Se miran con odio y revalidada hasta que notan que una sombra pasa por en sima de ellas y ven una silueta que estaba tarareando una canción y con una gran sonrisa y al ver que era Marceline la llaman de inmediato

Dp y Pf: Eee tu dientona ben aquí

Marceline: Ashhh ahora que quieren tontas díganlo rápido que tengo que ir con Finn

Dp: Y como para que quieres ir con Finn tan temprano

Marceline: Dp recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato así que mejor no preguntes

Finn: Ammm creo que iré a tomar un baño ya descanse lo suficiente

Pf: Dinos después de todo todas somos amigas de Finn

Marceline: Si bueno ustedes lo serán porque yo estoy a punto de ser algo más que solo su amiga

Dp: Tu jajaja dudo mucho que Finn quiera algo con un monstruo como tu

Marceline: Te reto a que repitas eso cara de chicle

Fiona logra ver algunas figuras que discuten entre si así que decide acercarse con cuidado a la casa de Finn estaba enfrente de la puerta de Finn hasta que la princesa flama logra verlo

Pf: Miren ustedes dos quien está aquí

Fiona: Esto es malo

Y llevan la discusión asía la casa de Finn que estaba tomando una ducha y que logra escuchar las discusiones

Finn: Pero que estará pasando allá afuera (se asoma por una ventana) Pero si son las princesas, Marceline y también Fiona pero por que estarán discutiendo ahora y por qué en mi casa (se pone una toalla y baja con cara de molestia)

Dp: Chicas esto no nos llevara a ninguna parte, a ver todas queremos a Finn verdad

Todas: Siiiip

Dp: Entonces ágamos una pequeña apuesta les parece

Marceline: Que clase de apuesta seria

Dp: La que se quede primero con Finn gana su corazón y podrá humillar alas otras con un castigo

Todas: Mmmm me parece bien a mí me agrada

Dp: Muy bien entonces el juego por el corazón de Finn empieza

En ese momento Finn baja con cara de molestia

Finn: A ver qué está pasando aquí (Finn es ahora un chico de 17 años)

Y pasa una brisa fuerte y le quita la tuya a finn y todas lo ven y les sale un chorro de sangre por la nariz al estilo anime al ver a finn sin nada Mientras todas las jóvenes se levantan totalmente sonrojadas con aun sangre en la nariz pero con el pelo tapándole los ojos y con la cara bien roja recordando lo que vieron y les salía un poco de baba en la boca fin quedo con cara de confundido y siente una briza y baja la mirada y se da cuenta que no trae nada y se pone todo rojo asta tirar humo por la cabeza y corre a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que una persona avía se guido a Fiona asta ooo era una mujer los espiaba y esa mujer se levantó de entre los arbustos al ver lo que avía pasado ósea con la misma cara que tenían todas las chicas y un chorrito de sangre en la nariz al ver a fin sin nada puesto esta tenía la piel azul y un vestido azul su cabello era todo blanco y tenía una corona con 3 diamantes incrustados se trataba de la reina helada que espiaba con un visor, y sintió una enorme cantidad de sentimientos asía Finn (reina helada es Rh)

Rh: Ese joven de halla es muy lindo debe de ser un gran príncipe lo tengo que hacer mío


	2. La nueva integrante

Bueno mi lindo publico les hemos traído el segundo fic de la semana así que espero que les guste y no es por nada pero hemos leído mi compa y yo sus comentarios y el dice lo siguiente

JJ: HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FANFIC MIREN NO ES POR NO ASER UNA DE FINN Y FIONA SINO QUE ESTE SE ME OCURRIO DE FINCELINE Y NO PUEDO CAMBIAR EL PLAN DE LA IDEA SORRY PERO SI MI AMOR Y MI CONPADRE ME PERMITEN AREMOS OTRO FANFIC DE FINN Y FIONA QUE LES PARECE ATT JJ XD

I ahí lo tienen y pus la neta es que inflame está en la seria así que pus si por que no salirnos un poco de la historia original y finn y Fiona no pus pus no hay mucho problema con esa así que si igual y si sacamos una historia diferente que sea finn y Fiona pero por el momento será no se que sea así que será sorpresa

La nueva integrante de la apuesta

Finn corre rápida y velos mente hasta su habitación aun sonrojado por lo de antes se viste lo más rápido que puede para después bajar y saber por qué tanto alboroto, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar se rompe la ventana y ve como una mujer entra por ella y antes de que se dé cuenta ya estaba congelado del cuello para abajo

Finn: Pero cuál es su problema

Rh: Ninguno solo quiero regresarte aquel espectáculo que diste afuera

Des pues de que las chicas salieran de su transe más que nada por la vergüenza se empiezan a preguntar por qué Finn tardaba tanto en bajar así que después de un rato decidieron entrar y buscarlo para hablar con él pero al ver que la ventana estaba rota creyeron que había escapado por la vergüenza así que decidieron irse pero Fiona encontró un poco de nieve tirada y le sale un pequeño susurró diciendo-la Reyna helada- desase la nieve en sus manos para disimular que efectiva mente Finn se había escapado pero Marceline logra escucharla y ver como desase la nieve de en sus manos así que ella también les sigue la corriente a las demás

Cuando todas salieron de la casa de Finn para irse a sus casas un poco desilusionadas y ala ves pensando la estrategia del como a ser que Finn se enamorara de ellas pero Fiona salió corriendo asía el castillo de la reina helada y Marceline la seguía con mucho cuidado y cuando estaban afuerita

Fiona: Muy bien es mi momento para tomar la iniciativa en esta tonta apuesta

Marceline: Ooo así que eso era lo que escondías

Fiona: Pero de donde saliste tú y que haces aquí

Marceline: Nada en especial solo te escuche murmurar un nombre y deshacer algo en tus manos así que decidí seguirte así que Finn está hay o que

Fiona: No porque estaría aquí Finn tan solo vine a ver a una vieja amiga así que por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa te ves muy cansada de be ser eso

Marceline: O me dices o te las veras con migo

Es cuchan un grito que es de Finn

Marceline: Así que no sabías donde estaba Finn hee

Fiona: Te juro que no sabía que Finn estaba aquí

Marceline: Mmm al rato aclararemos unas cosas tu y yo eso ahora tenemos que ver porque Finn está ahí

Se a ser can a una ventana cuidadosa mente para ver por qué Finn estaba gritando y no solo eso escuchan varios coqueteos así que eso las intriga a un mas

Finn: No no no quiero no lo hagas por favor

La reina helada esta va atrás de una cortina roja así que no veían que asía

Marceline: Estará buscando algo para torturarlo

Fiona: No lo se

Rh: Estas listo mi príncipe (sale la reina helada posando con un bikini bien sexy)

Finn in mediata mente se desmaya con la cara bien roja y con sus ojitos en círculo es tilo pokemon

Fiona: O sí que horrible forma de tortura

Marceline: A esa la mato hoy

Ambas muertas de los celos salen de su escondite para atacar a la Reina helada y Marceline sale gritando

Marceline: Eee tu anciana ese es mi novio

Fiona: Alto que eso no es cierto él no es tu novio

Marceline: Ooo claro que si o bueno lo será futura mente y cunado gane esta apuesta lo verán todas

Fiona: Jajaja pero si tu llevas las de perder en esta apuesta

Marceline: Eso no es cierto él y yo somos muy amigos

Fiona: Ooo por favor Marceline tu quedarte con el pero si lo molestas cada que puedes asiéndole bromas

Marceline: Bueno si pero por lo menos a mí no me rechazan por ser joven

Fiona: Que dijiste

Marceline: Dije que a mí no me rechazan por ser joven

Fiona: Así pues en ese caso Reyna helada le gustaría jugar un juego

Marceline: Pero que es lo que haces acaso te volviste loca

Fiona: No estoy lo más cuerda que nunca y en tonces que Reyna helada le entra o que

Rh: De que se trata el juego ese

Le explican lo del juego y está feliz de la vida o acepta

Fiona: Pero con una condición

Rh: Cual sería esa condición niña

Fiona: Dejar que Finn se vaya

Rh: Y por qué habría de aceptar

Fiona: Son reglas de la apuesta así que si quiere jugar tendrá que hacerlo bien

Rh: Ashhh de acuerdo pueden llevárselo

Fiona: Muy bien hasta luego Reina helada

Después dice Fiona que ella se va a queda primero con Finn

Marceline: Pero que dices tonta Finn se ira con migo el solo puede estar conmigo

Fiona: Ándale tú, yo me llevare a Finn y estará conmigo

Rh: No yo creo que para que sea justo tendremos que hacerlo con una técnica sagrada que a resuelto conflictos des de hace mucho tiempo

Unos momentos después

Fiona, Marceline y la Reina helada: Piedra papel o tijera

Marceline: Esto es una tontería mejor lo resolvemos con una peleíta no

Fiona: No así está bien mejor sigamos con esto

Des pues de tres intentos con la técnica del piedra papel o tijera termina ganando Fiona y comienza a brincar como chapulín de la alegría

Fiona: Bueno camper miso pero Finn viene con migo

Rh: Mmmm supongo que es lo justo (la mira con una mirada de pocos amigo)

Marceline: Jammm as lo que quieras entonces (mira a Fiona con un odio que prácticamente le decía que estaba muerta)

Fiona: Bueno entonces Finn y yo nos vamos

Golpea con fuerza el hielo con su espada de diamante, pero este no se rompe así que lo vuelve a intentar pero al parecer lo hico con tanta fuerza que la ropa que estaba pus como pegadita al hielo se rompió dejando a Finn sin ropa de nuevo y todas las mujercitas que estaban ahí se pusieron todas rojas del rostro y sacaron humo dela cabeza

Pero Fiona hábilmente saco unas sábanas de su mochila para cubrir a Finn

Fiona: Bueno hasta luego

Mente de la Rh: Wuaaaau es mucho mejor cuando estas cercas

Marceline: Ya mejor vete yo ya me voy también de aquí (muerta de celos y mal diciendo a Fiona por tener tanta suerte)

Y Fiona se fue a la casa de Finn tranquilamente sin ningún problema y al llegar a la casa del árbol recostó a Finn en su cama que pus al no tener su gorro puesto se podía ver el pelo rubio de Finn que lucia también en su cabeza así que Fiona comenzó a acariciar el pelo del héroe y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro con el de el lenta mente y al centímetro de dárselo Finn se voltea su rostro así que Fiona se lo da en la mejilla y Fiona se sonroja por lo sucedido pero recuerda lo que la reina helada estaba siendo así que corre al baño de Finn

Pero Fiona no se avía dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando des de afuera y era ni más ni menos que Marceline muerta de celos

Y ata hay el segundo capi así que esperamos que les allá gustado así que luego les daremos el tercer capi


	3. My turno

My turno

Y que creyeron que me avía muerto ni mascaras he vuelto a la escritura amigos míos y bueno ya tendrán sus capítulos que tanto aman y sus historias ya también voy a subir el procsimo capitulo de la otra historia muy pronto así que atentos, pero mientras a por cierto my bro les quiere mandar saludos recuerden que esta historia la hago con un fan que ya es un nuevo amigo

Jj: hola todo mundo aki jj espero les guste este capítulo nos maatamos la cabeza para ver quien seria la primera y ps este cap es para los finn y fiona espero lo disfruten mucho y sino ps gracias leer este loco fanfic jeje

Bueno y los deleitamos con el capítulo titulado my turno

Y no se habían dado cuenta que una persona los estaba vigilando y esa persona era Marceline que al ver que Fiona se metió al bayo desidia acercarse silenciosa mente con Finn y al estar lo suficiente mente cerca se siente en las piernas de Finn y comienza a acariciar el pelo de Finn

Marceline: Hay Finn porque tuve que perder y por qué tuvo que ganar esa tonta…..pero tú solo puedes ser mío solo mío y yo solo puedo ser tuya así que te sacare de este lugar pero primero una cosita siempre quise probar tus labios

Se comienza a acercar lenta mente a el rostro de Finn y cuando ella podía sentir práctica mente la respiración de Finn le da un tierno beso el cual dura apenas unos minutos por que Finn se comienza a despertar pero estaba desorientado y no podía ver muy bien quien era la persona que estaba encima de él y aparte besándolo así que cierra los ojos para descansar la vista y de repente cuando se sintió otra vez bien se levanta brusca mente tirando a Marceline la cual aprovecha esto para hacerse murciélago y esconderse estaba total mente sonrojada de toda la cara muerta de la vergüenza pero a la vez contenta de haberlo hecho

Finn: Pero que fue eso, abra sido acaso un sueño no se sintió muy real alguien me estaba besando pero, no lo más probable es que a ya sido un sueño aunque… se sintió muy bien a decir verdad

De repente Finn se fija que no traía a nada de ropa lo cual lo ase confundirse pero escucha la llave de la regadera cerrarse y rápida mente se tapa con las pieles de su cama y Finn cree que es Jake pero no

Finn: Jake me puedes aventar una muda de ropa no sé por qué pero no traigo nada y lo

no logra terminar la frase ya que ve que Fiona sale de la regadera solo con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y ensayando su pelo rubio el cual le llama más la atención a Finn que se pone todo rojo

De repente Fiona comienza a caminar asía Finn que se pone todo rojo de la cara y confundido y mientras más se acercaba Fiona a el más nervioso se ponía Finn a tal punto en el que Fiona se montó encima de Finn el cual estaba como un tomate bien rojo y más que confundido mientras que Marceline se estaba muriendo de celos a tal punto en el que ya no le importaba nada estaba más que decidida en atacar a Fiona y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo entra Jake que al ver a los dos jovencitos así se enfurece

Jake: Que hora cochinotes a ver tu bájate de ahí que no es caballo y tú qué haces quieto como menso sepárense ya

Marceline le agradece a Jake que haya interrumpido en ese momento jamás creyó estar tan feliz de ver Jake en esos momentos mientras que Fiona queda molesta por su intento fallido y además de que iba hacer su primera ves de ella y se queda con unas ganas de estrangular a Jake por su entrada y Finn queda más que confundido por la forma de actuar de Fiona y un poco avergonzado de que Jake los viera así Pero Finn se levanta tapado con sus sabanas aún confundido y avergonzado por lo sucedió y se mente al baño para bañarse y aclarar todo lo sucedido Mientras que Fiona estaba escuchando el sermón que Jake le nadaba diciendo pero ella solo lo veía con ojos de te quiero matar entonces Fiona comienza a acercarse asía Jake con una cara de enojo que asusta un poco a Jake pero lo hace avanzar asía atrás hasta que Fiona lo agarra de los brazos

Fiona: Eres un metiche lo sabías arruinaste mi oportunidad de hacer que Finn fuera mío pero ya sé que voy a hacer contigo para que no te entro metas más

Y lo amarra con sus piernas y brazos alrededor del cuerpo y aparte lo amordazo para que no dijera nada del pobre y ahora secuestrado Jake el cual Fiona lo arroja dentro de un armario y saca de su mochila una pasión brillante de color azul que le rocía a Jake en la cara para dormirlo y no interrumpiera más y Marceline que estaba viendo todo esto no sabía si reírse o ayudar a Jake así que mejor espero en su escondite

Y Fiona no le quedo de otra que vestirse pero de repente escucha la llave de la regadera serrarse y comienza a sonreír y abre un poco la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ella y ve a Finn salir solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y Fiona se sonroja al ver lo que ve pero Finn voltea a buscar un poco de ropa en su cuarto pero ve que la ropa que tenía era la última limpia asique decide ponerse la que Jake le regalo hace una semanas y cierra la puerta y se viste

al salir Finn sale con una camisa azul con unos jeans azul oscuros unas botas negras con blanco y una chaqueta azul con blanco y algunos detalles en negro y su gorro pero estabes era diferente tenía la parte de arriba la cabeza de un oso polar con todo y sus ojos nariz y colmillos y ese corro venía con una bufanda pegada al gorro estas eran las patas del oso y Fiona se le queda viendo por su nuevo estilo y Marceline que también andaba por ahí igual se le queda viendo a Finn ella solo sentía unas ganas de ir con Finn abrasarlo y besarlo Y Finn toma sus dos espadas la doradita y la de sangre de demonio y le grita a Fiona para preguntarle si quería ir de aventura con él y esta con una gran sonrisa acepta así que Finn sale y la espera afuera y Fiona no podía aguantarse las ganas de gritar de felicidad y además tenía otro plan para tener a Finn a su lado Mientras que Fiona esta toda feliz y contenta y Marceline está que se muere de celos porque Finn avía invitado a Fiona y no a ella aun que Marceline estaba escondida quería que Finn la invitara a ella y no a Fiona así que trato de seguirlos pero no tenía su sombrero pues se le había caído cuando trataba de meterse en la casa de Finn así que toma una de las sombrillas que Finn tenía en su armario y se fue a seguirlos Finn y Fiona fueron a buscar una aventura por todos lados pero no aparecía nada hasta que se comenzaron a cansarse de tanto buscar hasta que Fiona le dice a Finn que descansen un poco y Finn al verla tan cansada le da un poco de agua para que descanse y se sienta su lado y Fiona se sonroja al ver que tiene a Finn tan cercas de ella

y de repente llegan unos trol que atacan a Finn

los troles corrieron asía ellos pero Finn reacciono rápidamente y corrió asía ellos, los troles atacaron a Finn pero Finn esquivo y evadió con gran facilidad los ataques y mato a seis de unas cuantas tajadas con sus dos espadas, Fiona al ver esto queda impactada e impresionada Fiona no puedo evitar sonrojarse y dar una tierna sonrisa estaba maravillada al igual que Marceline que los espiaba a escondidas, pero en ese momento un trol corrió directamente así donde estaba Fiona y cuando sintió Fiona el peligro da un salto muy rápido tan rápido que ni el trol la vio saltar el trol la busco con la mirada pero no vio nada de repente sintió como las fuerzas se le iban y callo noqueado al suelo Fiona estaba tanto molesta como feliz molesta porque le arruinaron el momento y feliz porque su amando luchaba de maravilla pero deseaba que darse más tiempo a solas con su amado Finn hay ve al trol que noqueo y le llega una idea

Fiona: Ya sé como pasar más tiempo con Finn en eso ella finge que se rompió el tobillo, Finn al terminar de matar a los troles voltea a ver a Fiona con una dulce y tierna sonrisa

Finn: al parecer si encontramos una aventura qué opinas Fion... Fiona estas bien? Finn se altera y se aterra al ver a Fiona lastimada y corre asía donde estaba Fiona, Fiona estaba tirada en el suelo

Finn: te encuentras bien Fiona que te duele

y ella finge mucho dolor tomando su tobillo y gimiendo de dolor

Fiona: lo siento mucho Finn me distraje y me tomaron por sorpresa pero le gane pero me alcanzo y me dio un golpe y me rompió el tobillo lo siento mucho Finni se que yo...

Fin: No, no Fiona no es tu culpa se supone que debí cuidarte más lo siento mucho por mi culpa te lastimaron

Fiona pensamiento: hay Finni es tan lindo y tan tierno toma toda las responsabilidad ya no aguanto por ganar esta apuesta y que finni sea por fin mío y solo mío y únicamente mío)

Finn: Fiona será mejor que regresemos a casa haya tengo lagrimas de ciclope con eso te curaras yo te cargare todo el camino de regreso

Finn se arrodilla y le muestra la espalda a Fiona, Fiona al escuchar eso se puso mas que roja se sonrojo mucho mientras que Marceline savia las intenciones de Fiona y estaba invadida de ira y rabia estaba súper celosa por la forma en que Finn trataba a Fiona y no a ella, Fiona se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo mas y se acerco lentamente a Finn y abrazo su cuellos con sus brazos mientras que Finn se sonrojo de igual manera pero se le paso un poco y luego Finn guarda sus 2 espadas en la mochila y sujeto la mochila con sus dientes mientras que con sus manos tomo el trasero de Fiona con la intención de elevarla junto con el para cargarla Fiona al darse cuenta de lo que hiso Finn se paralizo se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y tiro humo por la cabeza como si fuera una olla de precio primero porque estaba a solas con su Finni, segundo porque estaban juntisimos y tercero porque fin le tocaba el trasero a Fiona y esta sintió un cosquilleo por donde Finn la sujetaba Fiona tenía la oportunidad de su vida hay mismo, Fiona acerco la cabesa mas y mas a la de Finn hasta poner su rostro al lado de el

Fiona: Finn...

Finn: Si Fiona sucede algo?

Fiona estaba supe nerviosa y avergonzada de la pena que tenia asía Finn mientras que Marceline estallo de ira y salió de su escondite y se dirigió asía donde estaba Fiona no le importaba que la vieran pero no dejaría que le quitaran de esa forma a su Finn iba a matar a Fiona

Fiona: FINNI YO TE AM... ¿?

Duende: Finn, Finn ayúdanos por favor unos monstruos atacan nuestra ciudad por favor ayúdanos

Finn: Ok iré lo más pronto posible dejare a mi amiga en mi casa ella esta lastimada iré lo mas pronto posible

Duende: Ok iré a decirles que aguanten un poco mas por favor date prisa

Finn: Ok está bien

el duende se va corriendo asía su aldea mientras que Fiona quedo en shock porque casi confiesa su amor asía su amadísimo Finn y ese duende le rego esa unica oportunidad quería torturarlo y matarlo al duende por lo que izo, mientras que Marceline al ver que ese duende apareció de la nada Marceline reacciono y se escondió tras de un árbol y escucho todo Marceline estaba aliviadísima y le sorprendió que por ahora su amado Finn no se lo llevara esa Fiona y le agradeció al enano y a gloob por ayudarla, Finn tomo mas fuerte a Fiona y la pego mas asía el Fiona se puso mas nerviosa y se sonrojo muchísimo y mas porque fin le apretó mas el trasero y la pego mas asía el y boto mas vapor por la cabeza y abrazo con más fuerza a Finn

Finn: Sujétate duro Fiona iré lo más rápido que pueda

Fiona: si finni

Marceline se lleno de celos nuevamente y vio como Finn corrió con Fiona en su espalda y van tan cercas y tan juntos y que Marceline decide seguir a Finn y a Fiona nueva mente los sigue durante todo el recorrido hasta que llegaron a la fortaleza del árbol Marceline entraron a la casa y entra por la ventana del cuarto de Finn pero escucha que Finn sube corriendo así el cuarto y ella rápidamente se sale por la misma ventana a observar y espió y vio como Finn recostaba a Fiona en la cama de el

Finn: Lo siento mucho Fiona te dejare con estas lagrimas de ciclope ponte en la herida y reposa y descansa un poco no demorare

Fiona: gracias finni cuídate y mucha suerte

Fiona le deposita un beso en la mejilla de Finn, Marceline se lleno de rabia e ira estaba celosa por lo que izo Fiona, mientras que Finn se sonroja un poco pero se le pasa porque recordó lo que dijo el duende y se despidió de Fiona

Finn: no demorare Fiona

Fiona asintió con la cabeza y le enseñaba una tierna y encantadora sonrisa y mientras Finn se acomodaba la mochila y abrió y cerro la puerta y ya después de unos minutos Fiona estallo de rabia e ira porque en todo el día tuvo muchas oportunidades para que Finn fuera suyo solo suyo y únicamente suyo pero le arruinaron el día a demás de que este día en especial se la pasaron arruinándole el día fueron jake, los troles, y ese enano Fiona estaba molestísima y estaba peleando y gritando de rabia y desesperación mientras Marceline la espiaba y se moría a carcajadas porque el plan de Fiona fracaso por completo

Y bueno eso es todo por ahora y ya los estañaba y bueno ya podrán seguir leyendo las historias que escribo y bueno los amo a todos, jaja no me hagan caso es que ando medio cursi no es nada es solo que me gusta mucho esto de escribir y adiós my hermoso publico XD


	4. la pillamada

La pillamada

Hola a todo el mundo y bueno se que a pasado casi un mes des que puse que tenía mi pc descompuesta y que compraría una nueva y bueno no se imaginan todo lo que tuve que hacer y por lo que pase y luego tuve una muy mala suerte durante todo este tiempo pero en fin la cosa es que ya tengo algo más o menos parecido a una pc pero bueno la cosa es que ya puedo volver a escribir siii

Hola a todos nuestros lectores aquí jj bueno aquí junto a mi amigo terminamos el 4 cap espero lo disfruten al final de este fic se llevaran una sorpresa espero les guste cortesía de este loco jj cuídense nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Fiona al terminar de quitarse la rabia e ira que tenía por lo sucedido se calmó un poco pero no pudo ya que escucho unas carcajadas que venían de afuera y se asomó a ver quién era y cuando se dio cuenta de que era Marceline que se estaba muriendo de la risa a no poder mas eso y so que Fiona frunciera el ceño

Fiona: De que te ríes colmilluda

Marceline: Jeja porque no debería si tu día fue un completo fracaso con Finn jeja

Fiona: No no fue del todo malo almeno yo si pase un día entero con Finn y aparte Finn me manoseaba y que bien se sentían las manos de Finn tocando mi ser y más cuando me cargo

Fiona puso sus manos en las mejillas y en peso amover la cara de un lado al otro con una cara tanto pervertida como sonrojada mientras Marceline al oír eso se enoja muchísimo y se acerca

Marceline: a conque esas tenemos pequeña mocosa entonces yo haré que Finn haga algo más que manosearme y tocarme

Pone una cara pervertida y comienza mover su cuerpo de una manera seductora y Fiona inmediatamente sabe lo que Marceline estaba planeando lo cual hace que se enfurezca

Fiona: A si colmilluda recuerda que mi día con Finn aún no ha terminado y le haré sentirse a gusto hasta no poder más

Marceline: entonces me quedare no dejare a Finn con una mocosa como tu y no dejare que toques a mi Finn

Fiona: tu Finn de que hablas si fuera tuyo el estaría contigo no es así colmilluda

Marceline: si te atreves a hacerle algo te voy a matar, Finn es solo mío y él es el único que me puede hacer todo lo que el desee y no te lo dejare

Fiona: o conque el solo te pertenece a ti y tu solo a él, entonces porque no me detuvo

Marceline: cállate pequeña mocosa al menos no he sido rechazada por mi edad barias beses

En eso las dos chicas se vieron con una rabia e ira que prácticamente salían chispas de sus miradas y en ese preciso momento ambas, escuchan que alguien toca la puerta así que Fiona se hace a un lado y baja a ver quién era y era ni más ni menos que la dulce princesa

Fiona: ablando de las garrapatas del burro,… digo que se te ofrece dulce princesa

Dulce princesa: Disculpen no han visto a Finn es que quiero preguntarle una cosa urgente

La dulce princesa mira con enojo a Marceline y a Fiona pero para no crear problemas disimula estar normal como siempre mientras Marceline estaba enojada ya que avía llego más de la competencia quien la alejara más de su futuro amado novio mientras Fiona pensaba igual que Marceline

Fiona: Finn no se encuentra el regresara pronto si quieres dime que le quieres decir y yo le paso el mensaje

Dulce princesa: No perdonen pero solo selo puedo decir a Finn

Marceline: a que te refieres con eso cara de chicle

Fiona: si solo dínoslo y listo nosotras le pasaremos el mensaje

Dulce princesa: no porque es a Finn a quien quiero ver y no a ustedes además el mensaje es privado

Marceline: a que rayos te refieres con eso cara de chicle no te dejare a solas con mi Finn

Fiona: como que tu Finn es mi Finn y no es tuyo chupa sangre

Dulce princesa: Él no es de ninguna de las dos Finn es mío y lo haré mi rey

Fiona y Marceline: Ni es tus sueños caramelo pasado Finn es mío

Dulce princesa: Como que de ustedes par de locas Finn es solo mío mi rey aventurero que me dará la más grande de todas las aventuras estando conmigo y mas esta noche que lo are mi futuro rey (se tapa la boca y se sonroja al escuchar lo que dijo)

Marceline: A así que a eso viniste cara de chicle pues te tengo noticias cara de chicle si mi Finn se hará rey de alguien será de mí ya que le daré la más grande aventura de su vida conmigo esta noche

Fiona: Ustedes están más que locas Finn va a ser mío en especial en esta noche que yo lo are disfrutar su mayo aventura de su vida como nunca y no dejare que un chicle o una colmilluda lo toquen no dejare que le hagan algo a Finn, Finn es solo mío y yo solo soy suya

Las tres chicas se miraron con rabia y odio asía la otra como queriéndose matar para quedarse con Finn en eso escuchan un extraño sonido que proviene del armario y al ir a ver que era las tres quedan con los ojos bien abierto al ver a Jake amordazado de todas la más sorprendida por el momento fue Fiona ya que fue ella la quien le hizo eso a Jake, Fiona se sentía en shock y avergonzada mientras Marceline dio una risita y la dulce princesa desataba a Jake

Dulce princesa: Quien te izo eso Jake?

Jake: Fue... fue...Fiona Jake ve a Fiona y se paraliza y se desmaya

Mientras que la dulce princesa ve a Fiona y Marceline solo ve el espectáculo

Dulce princesa: Pero que te pasa Fiona porque le ases eso al pobre de Jake

Marceline: solo lo hizo porque Jake hizo lo correcto

Fiona: cállate colmilluda él lo arruino si no hubiera aparecido ese saco de pulgas Finn ha hora mismo seria mío

Dulce princesa: a que te refieres con eso pregunto la dulce princesa muy celosa Mientras Marceline se acerca y le explica todo

Marceline: veras cara de chicle Fiona casi ase que Finn fuera suyo a través del sexo

Dulce princesa: pero que gracias a Jake mi Finn se salvó no te acerques más a el así Fiona a mi Finn entendiste

Fiona: porque al menos yo no me la pase rechazándolo cada bes que él me decía cosas linda y asía lo que fuera por ganarme

Y la dulce princesa se queda con una cara de asombro ante el comentario y de ira y bueno no sabía cómo contestar ante ese comentario

Marceline: jaja valla valla la cerebrito no sabe que decir ante tal cosa y eso no es cierto Finn nunca se te ha insinuado pero conmigo si y la primera vez que lo hizo la pasamos de lo mejor

Fiona: si claro apuesto a que ni te toco o te beso jaja cambiando de tema que asemos con Jake ya que él sabe todo si se lo dice a Finn estaremos perdidas

En eso la dulce princesa saca una poción y se las enseña a las chicas

Dulce princesa: Miren esta poción sirve para borrar todo lo que has visto en un día de hoy si se la ponemos olvidara todo

Marcelino: que inteligente de tu parte y como porque traías esa poción e cara de chicle

Fiona: si verdad porque rayos traes esa poción contigo la dulce princesa se puso más que roja que un tomate y se puso muy nerviosa a no poder más

Dulce princesa: b...verán es...es que yo.. so...solo

Fiona y Marceline: dinos de una buena bes cara de chicle para qué demonios traías esa poción? Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo ya que no aguantaron que se pusiera a tartamudear y por el modo que hablaba se trataba de que aria algo para que Finn fuera suyo

Dulce princesa: está bien esta poción es para borrar la memoria pero también sirve para otras cosas Fiona y Marceline: a que rayos te refieres con otras cosas la dulce princesa se sobre sonrojo a no poder más mientras Marceline y Fiona la acorralaban

Dulce princesa: pues verán sirve para aumentar el busto y el miembro de la persona a la que uno le quiera hacer le el amor y si Finn se reusaba lo obligaría y luego le borraría la menoría

Fiona y Marceline quedaron en shock por lo que dijo la dulce princesa la dulce princesa al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sabía que estaba muerta porque les rebelo lo que le iba hacer a Finn y se llenaron de tanta ira que iban a atacar la a ella pero escucharon a jake y lo vieron

Jake: ustedes están enferma tengo que ir a salvar a mi pobre hermanito de están enfermas que solo se lo quieren violar jake sale de la casa corriendo y gritando con desesperación mientras que las chichas se quedaron en shock porque si jake abría la boca estarían perdidas y persiguieron a Jake

Jake: HAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY MAMACIATA FINNNN, FINNNN DONDE ESTAS FINNNNNNN! pero jake ve como cambia su vista de observar su camino a ver el suelo después de eso jake no se puede mover y al voltear la vista ve a Marceline y a Fiona que lo estaba sujetando

Jake: no suéltenme nunca me hagan esto tengo que salvar a Finn de estas enfermas FINNNNNNNNN!

Marceline: callate pulgoso tú no le dirás nada a mi Finn

Fiona: no te dejare que lo arruines o trabes

Dulce princesa: sujétenlo bien no dejen que se mueve borrare su memoria para que no arruine todo

Fiona y Marceline: ok hazlo rápido

Dulce princesa: ok está bien

y la dulce princesa roció a jake con la poción jake sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y callo desmayado al suelo y luego las chicas llevaron a jake a la casa de arcoíris y lo dejaron en la entrada y tocaron y se escondieron y en eso salió la esposa de jake al verlo tirado en el suelo se asustó y metió a jake a la casa mientras las chicas regresaron a la casa de Finn

Fiona: ufff gracias chicas por ayudarme a borrar a jake la memoria casi pierdo a mi finni

Marceline: como que tu Finn él es mi finni no el tuyo

Dulce princesa: han de estar locas finni me pertenece únicamente a mí

y así siguió la discusión hasta que llegaron a la casa del árbol y vieron la puerta abierta y todas pensaron que era Finn que ya avía llegado y todas pelean para ver quién entra primero y las tres se atascan en la puerta y entran empujándose con más fuerza y caen las 3 al mismo tiempo y escuchan unos pasos acercarse

¿?: Hola mi amor pensé que no llegarías te estuve esp...

Todas: princesa flama que rayos ases aquí la princesa flama se sonroja un poco y hablo con nervios princesa

Flama: u...pues ve...verán es que yo vine a quedarme esta noche con fi mi fincito porque mi casa se consumió por mis flamas

Dulce princesa: como paso eso si tu casa podía aguantar tus llamas y no sería consumida por un muy largo tiempo a menos de que hayas aumentado tu temperatura que paso princesa flama

La princesa flama no contesto ya que su mirada fue tapada por su cabello y se puso roja a no poder más y empezaba a tirar vapor por toda la cabeza y contesto a todas las princesas

Flama: eso no les incumbe a ustedes trio de locas

Dijo la princesa flama sonrojada a no poder más y muy avergonzada mientras que las 3 chicas se asían una idea de lo que hacía y al ver a la princesa flama entre las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo

Todas: acaso pensabas insinuártele a fin

a lo cual la princesa flama se puso más avergonzada a no poder más casi reventando mientras las tres veían con burla a la princesa flama que cada vez se avergonzaba más y más hasta que las tres confiesan que lo asían o planeaban lo mismo también, por no soportar estar el hecho de estar sin el

Fiona: tranquila no te pongas así no eres al única dijo Fiona jugando con sus dedos y mirando a otro lugar muy apenada y sonrojada ano poder más

Dulce princesa: si ella tiene razón no hay porque avergonzarse hay beses que no aguantamos la necesidad y terminamos asiéndolo no te avergüences es normal que pase eso según en los libro que he encontrado y viejos archivos de antes de las guerras de los champiñones pasaba eso muy a menudo

Marceline: ustedes están enfermas no aguantan ni un minuto y ya quieren con mi amado Finn de todas formas se quedaran con eso ya que Finn es el único que me puede tocar

las tres vieron a Marceline con una rareza y descubrieron que era mentira lo que estaba diciendo Marceline ella también lo hacía y la que más lo savia era la dulce princesa ya que por casualidad Marceline le conto una vez un oscuro secreto cuando estaba algo adormilada en uno de sus proyectos des pues de que Finn y jake se fueron ese día ella se lo dijo pensando que era solo un sueño

Dulce princesa: no te hagas marcy que tú eres una pervertida de primera tú me contaste lo que asías cuando viste a Finn un día que lo visitaste y lo viste bañarse tú me lo contaste todo y no digas pretextos porque me contaste cada detalle si lo niegas se lo digo a las todas

Fiona: o y que cosa izo marcy cuéntanos cara de chicle

Princesa flama: si cuéntanos a ver qué tan santa es Marceline seguro es una enferma peor que nosotras

Marceline estaba tanto avergonzada como apenada y sonrojada de la vergüenza tanta y ya cuando la dulce princesa estaba a punto de abrir la boca Marceline se la tapa

Marceline: ni se te ocurra cara de chicle si dices algo me las pagaras y rebelare tu secreto a todas la dulce princesa se quitó la mano y se apartó

Dulce princesa: de que hablas

Y Marceline se acerca y le susurra al oído a lo cual después de unos segundos ella grita con nostalgia toda roja por la vergüenza y muy apenada

Dulce princesa: QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE! P...PERO NO SE LOS DIRÍAS

Fiona: que fue lo que hizo ella cuéntanos marcy

Princesa flama: si cuéntanos dinos que tan santa y inocente es ella

y las 2 chicas empezaron a dar una risita de venganza asiendo que se asustara y se apenara más la dulce princesa y asi pasa un rato entre ellas ablando y ablando hasta que la dulce princesa nota algo diferente a la princesa flama y se lo pregunta

dulce princesa: oye fogosa porque te ves morada usualmente siempre te ves naranja a lo cual todas miraron con misterio y preguntaron

Fiona: si no lo avía notado porque te ves toda morada

Marceline: si y por cierto no que eres solo fuego y estas en una casa de madera sentada en el mueble de mi finni ya debería de estar todo chamuscado princesa flama: a eso es que descubrí en los antiguos libro de mi reino que hay un escudo espectacular que sirve para nosotros con ese escudo nuestro cuerpo no le hace daño a nada y nada nos hace daño a nosotros así que me lo puse para que este día mi Finn y yo pasemos una noche más que solo besarnos y abrazarnos en eso las tres chicas se molestaron y vieron a la princesa flama y antes de que le reclamara escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron al entrar algo que estaba cubierto completamente de sangre y tierra a lo cual todas se asustaron y se pusieron en forma de defensa y el extraño ser les hablo

¿?:a hola princesa flama, dulce princesa, Fiona y Marcy todas que hacen en mi casa todas lo vieron algo molesta y le respondieron con ira

Fiona: como que tu casa esta es la casa de mi finni

Marceline: esta no es tu casa largate esta casa me pertenece a mí y a mi finni

Dulce princesa: porque estás aquí en la casa de mi Finn que quieres y quién eres?

Princesa flama: fuera de aquí antes de que te arrepientas no dejare que entren más alimañas a la casa de mi fincito

¿?: Que tiene porque actúan así?

en eso mira el espejo pero solo pudo ver un segundo ya que todas le cayeron a golpes al pobre ser no pudo ni responder apenas se escapó de ellas y ellas lo persiguieron y el sujeto para que ellas no lo molestaran se metió al estanque que avía aun lado de su casa al salir todas quedan en shock y muy avergonzadas

Finn: porque me atacaron y me sacaron de mi casa que tiene porque se comportaron de esa forma acaso les ice algo malo si lo ice pido mil disculpas si les ice algo malo pero no era para llegar a esos extremos pero ya paso y no se preocupen no estoy enojado jamás me enojaría con ustedes y díganme quien es ese tal finni y fincecito?

En eso las tres chichas quedaron en shock ya que no sabían que decir después de eso Finn solo les regala una sonrisa y las invita a que pasen a la casa nuevamente a lo cual todas entraron pero antes se disculparon

Todas: Finn sentimos muchísimo lo que te asiéramos eso pensábamos que eras un enemigo o un monstruo

Finn solo les regala una sonrisa

finn: ya les dije que no se preocupes jamás me enojaría con ustedes ya se los dije mejor pasemos tengo que cambiarme y esperar a que esta ropa se me seque

y en eso las chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y imaginarse a Finn, y entraron y le explicaron el por qué se encontraba cada una hay la primerita fue la princesa flama quien le explico todo y invento una excusa para cambiar lo que paso en realdad después fue la dulce princesa

Dulce princesa: veras Finn vine a quedarme hoy aquí en tu casa porque no tengo a donde más hospedarme ya que en mi castillo le está dando mantenimiento en todo dos lado así que bien para quedarme esta noche contigo si me das permiso

Fiona: yo quiero quedarme hoy aquí porque en mi casa está plagada de termitas y cake me dijo que me viniera a vivir aquí por un tiempo mientras trata de reparar ese problema

Marceline: pues veras Finn yo viene porque te e extrañado mucho y quise quedarme unos días aquí contigo no me gusta estar sola además estaban fumigando mi casa y al parecer no puedo entrar en una semana porque ese gas es muy toxico

Finn: a si claro si no tienen en donde más hospedarse pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran

Todas: enserio!

Finn: por supuesto pero tendré que ir a buscar unas cuantas camas nuevas para cada una

y de eso sale Finn con solo unos shorts viejo y una camisa vieja estaban rasguñados y muy ajustado a lo cual todas las chicas solo se pusieron mas sonrojadas a no poder más y se pusieron muy nerviosas Finn al ver eso solo se preocupó

Finn: se encuentran bien porque están todas rojas

Todas: no por nada finni

Finn: ummm ok esta bueno vamos rápido antes de que anochezca por completo

y fueron y buscaron las camas de cada una y al llegar acomodaron las cama de cada unan en diferentes lugares ya después de eso Finn se siente algo cansado y escucha la puerta a lo cual va y las chichas mientras gozaban de ver a Finn con esa ropa muy ajustada pero cuando regresaron vieron horrorizadas como lo acompaña otra persona de regreso

Todas: Q...QUEEE ASE ELLA AKI?

Finn: ella dijo me dijo que no tenía donde quedarse ya que su pequeña pingüino destruyo su castillo y el rey helado ósea su hermano me dijo que si se podía hospedarse aquí además le debo un favor al rey helado

Reina helada: hola a todas disculpen la entrometerme pero me quedare aquí hoy un tiempo mientras mi hermano mayor reconstruye mi castillo

Todas la miraron con desconfianza y luego de eso be como se le abraza a Finn por la espalda asiendo que todas se mueran de celos pero Finn la separa y le dice que no le haga eso

Finn: reina helada no haga eso por favor sé que esta agradecida pero no te recomiendo que me abraces en este momento ya que aún tengo la sangre de esos monstruos con los que pelee ase rato y no quiero ensuciar tu hermoso vestido

reina helada: no me importa siempre cuando seas tú no me importa todas estaban muertas de la rabia a no poder más y casi se le abalanzan sobre la reina helada pero Finn las detuvo al hablar

Finn: lo siento reina helada pero enserio necesito irme a dar un baño para quitarme este hedor y sangre de mi cuerpo

Reina helada: si quieres te ayudo para que te quites eso de encima

Hasta que una de las chicas no soporto más el ver a la reina helada en sima de su Finn y comenzó otra vez la discusión

Marceline: no tú no te atrevas a hacerle eso a mí Finn yo seré quien lo ayude a bañarse

Fiona: ustedes están locas yo ayudare a mi Finn a bañarse y ustedes no se le acercaran princesa

Flama: ni se les ocurra tocarle un cabello a mi fincecito

Dulce princesa: están todas locas no dejare que toquen a mi Finn

Reina helada: no ustedes son las locas yo me ofrecí primero así que es justo que yo lo ayude a bañarse

Todas le miraron con rabia mientras que Finn estaba más que rojo que un tomate y tiraba vapor por la cabeza e intento escaparse del círculo de las chicas las cuales estaban peleando por ver quien lo bañaba y en eso todas miran y le gritan a Finn

Todas: a dónde vas tu dinos con cual prefieres bañarte

Finn: chicas yo me puedo bañar solo no soy un niño ni un tonto se bañame y no tardare por favor me podrían pasar mi ropa ya debe de estar seca

en eso todas solo se quedaron más que paralizadas estaban en shock porque Finn no escogió a ninguna y fueron a buscar la ropa de Finn y todas al llegar empezaron a pelear que quien se la llevaba y en eso jalaron la ropa de Finn hasta que se la rompieron toda asiendo que todas se aterran y pensaron que Finn se en fardaría con ellas y las correrían de la casa fueron todas a el baño de Finn y al llegar se trataron de disculpar pero no les dio tiempo ya que Finn solo saco su brazo por la puerta y tomo la ropa todas se aterrorizaron y después de unos minutos vieron salir a Finn del baño pero quedaron como paralizadas y confundidas porque vieron que Finn tenía toda su ropa intacta como si no le hubiera pasado nada trataron de preguntarle pero Finn las callo con una pregunta

Finn: chicas que tal si preparo algo y vemos unas pelis antes de irnos a dormir

todas asintieron y después de eso se dirigieron a la cocinaron donde cocinaron de todo pizza hamburguesas ensaladas hot dogs etc. después de eso se llevaron toda la comida y la llevaron a la sala donde vieron pelis después de eso cada quien se fue a su cama y después de eso Finn es el primero en dormirse después de unos minutos sintió como alguien le tomaba el brazo izquierdo pero no le agarro importancia y siguió durmiendo después de otros minutos siento o trabes lo mismo pero no le agarro importancia después de otros minutos siento como si le abrazaran el abdomen y sintió algo de incomodidad pero trato de volver a dormir y o trabes sintió lo mismo esta bes se sentía más que incómodo y trato de moverse pero no pudo ya que estaba sujetado a algo y luego sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo el cual no aguanto más y abrió los ojos y vio como todas las chicas estaban sobre el abrasándolo y casi desnudas Finn se sobre sonrojo y no aguanto más trato de hablarles pero en eso sintió como ellas restregaban sus cuerpos con el de el Finn no soporto más y callo desmayado totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos en espiral y con una hemorragia nasal

Pues hay esta todo esta listo ahora ya también jj regreso junto con migo que por cierto el ya está publicando sus propias historias yo ya leí la primera muy buena les dejo el url para que lo vean y bueno espero que lees haya gustado y desde mi casa es deseo un bonito día adiós

s/9743263/1/el-despertar-de-dante-y-el-nuevo-rey-d e-los-vampiros


	5. estoy a salvo

Jejeje bueno pues les traemos el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que escribo con un amigo y bueno espero que les guste y aquí vienen los saludos de mi bro

Hola a todo el mundo aquí JJ les dejamos nuestro siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten y les daremos una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo jejej

Momentos antes de que Finn se desmallara

Cuando Jake despierta escucha que tocan la puerta y trata de ignorarlo pero no puede porque tocan con mas fuerza y este baja aun medio dormido y al bajar se encuentra con cake este se impresiona mucho y le pregunta el porqué de la visita tan tarde

Jake: Cake que ases aquí tan tarde aquí

Cake: Jake hola este vengo por que no encuentro a Fiona dijo que iba a estar un tiempo con Finn y vengo a ver si puedes decirme donde podrían estar esos dos

Jake le contesta preocupadamente

Jake: Mmm pues primero antes que nada tenemos que ir a la casa del árbol ese es el lugar donde deben de estar

Cake: Pues vamos yo no sé dónde es la casa del árbol así que acompáñame por favor

Jake: Si espérame un momentillo para despedirme de mi familia y te acompaño

Y los dos van asía la casa de Finn y charlan en todo el camino de cómo les a ido en la vida con sus familia y todo eso pero en la mente de cake surgían unas ideas y le dice a Jake

Cake: Jake que-que tal si ellos dos Finn y Fiona se durmieron juntos y llegaron esta el nivel 15

Jake se queda parado unos momentos totalmente congelado y después de unos minutos comienza a correr con todas sus fuerza y Cake lo acompaña ambos iban a toda velocidad asía la casa del árbol era solo cuestión de minutos para que los dos llegaran

Mientras que en esa casa un joven estaba despertando por sentir tanta incomodidad y al abrir los ojos se ve rodeado de 5 chicas que los abrazaban y que estaban sobre el casi desnudas cosa que hizo que nuestro joven aventurero se sonrojara más de lo normal y tirara un poco de sangre de la nariz pero esta vez no se desmalla y trata de levantarse sin despertar a las chicas pero ellas lo abrazaron con más fuerzas dificultando mas la salida a nuestro héroe y las chicas apretaban mas sus cuerpos asía nuestro pobre héroe que estaba pensando en su mente

Mente de Finn: Si Jake mira esto me matara tengo que escapar de una forma u otra forma pero no puedo si me tienen prisionero

Pero los pensamientos de Finn fueron interrumpido porque Finn escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta Finn estaba asustado y nervioso pero lo que le hizo dar un colapso mental era que las chicas estaban despertando poco a poco y hablaban entre dormidas de que se detuviera Finn o que siguiera y muchas más cosas y la que estaba sobre Finn empezó a manosearlo por doquier al igual que todas asiendo que Finn no aguantara mas y callera nuevamente desmayados mientras afuera Jake y cake avían llegado y tocaron la puerta de la casa barias beses pero no recibieron respuesta alguna así que entraron encogiéndose y tomaron su forma original lo que vieron los dejo desconcertados y confundidos fue al ver unos bolsos de varios tipos distintos pero el que reconocieron fácil fue el de Fiona y decidieron subir a ver si Fiona estaba en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y fueron a ver pero no vieron nada lo cual los hizo preocuparse más y más cuando entraron en el cuarto de Finn se les callo la mandíbula hasta el piso de la impresión y entre loso dos gritaron

Jake y Cake: ¡PERO POR GLOB QUE ASEN TODAS ENSIMA ¡

Todas las chicas se despiertan y se levantan de un brinco todas asustadas por la forma de despertarlas de esos dos pero de todas las chicas la más asustada y nerviosa por el momento fue Fiona que logro escuchar la vos de su hermana y Cake la mira con ojos de enojo y entre Jake y Cake las comienzan a regallar y a gritar y todas se alejan un poquito de Finn

Y Jake toma a su hermano entre brazos y comienza a gritar creyendo que estaba muerto

Jake: No hermanito tu o porque si tú fuiste buena persona con todos,… estas que te violaron esta que moriste

Pero Finn solo tenía una cara de idiota y n derrame nasal y los ojitos en espiral

Y las chicas al darse cuenta de que Finn solo estaba como dormido se les paso el susto que les causo la visita inesperada de Jake y Cake que en un minuto se convirtió en enojo estaban súper enojadas por que esos dos interrumpieron el hermoso dueño que estaban teniendo con Finn

Marceline: Ustedes par de pulgosos porque diantres nos despiertan así y más a mí que soñaba de lo más delicioso con Finn casi llegábamos a la mejor parte hasta que lo arruinaron

Fiona: Si tu Finn como no me imagino de seguro solo te beso una vez y ya en cambio a mí me hizo de todo

Dulce princesa: se equivocan todas Finn hasta me manoseaba dormido y que rico se sentía

Reina helada todas estaban mal Finn me hizo de todo en el sueño y más de paso igual fuera del sueño

Princesa flama: Todas están más que mal a mi Finn me hizo de todo y barias beses y me hizo suya asta fuera del sueños yo savia que el tiene deseos de mi

Y así comenzó una nueva discusión entre todas hasta que Jake y cake interrumpieron lo cual fue una de sus peores ideas

Jake: oigan todas a que se refiere a todo eso que se quieren violar al pobre de Finn que están locas y peor de todo entre las

Cake: que están todas locas y tu Fiona porque ases esto

Jake y cake: es que se han vuelto locas usted...

No terminaron la frase ya que vieron como todas las chicas los veían a los 2 con ganar de matarlos

Entre todas se acercan lentamente así Jake y cake que se asustan y se abrazan entre los 2 y se encogen y tratan de escapar pero las chicas los persiguen Marceline con su hacha y Fiona con sus 2 espadas la dulce princesa con un rayo láser la princesa flama con sus llamas los persiguen por todo ooo mientras que nuestro joven héroe recupera lentamente la conciencia y no ve a las chicas y se imagina que todo lo que paso era solo un sueño

Y se decide ir a tomar una ducha para calmar sus pensamientos mientras que con Jake y Cake seguían corriendo por todo ooo mientras que gritaban

Jake: haayyyyyyyyyy mamacita nunca me hagan esto

Cake: corre pulgoso dale más rápido que si nos pescan y nos matan correee

y corrieron hasta que se perdieron de la vista de las chicas las chicas estaban furiosas porque les interrumpieron el mejor momento de todos

y deciden regresar a la casa en eso se pelearon por lo de fin y al llegar no lo vieron en la cama así que deciden cambiarse pero escuchan el baño y al abrir la puerta Finn ve completamente desnudas a todas y ellas lo ven desnudo pero Finn fue el que no soporto más y callo noqueado porque no solo ellas se durmieron con el asta las vio a todas desnudas Finn estaba completamente sonrojado a no poder más las chicas solo se emocionaron al ver a Finn sin nada de nada y se acercaron lentamente así donde estaba Finn con los ojoso tapados y babeando pero en ese momento Finn recobro la conciencia y vio todo y se ensero el baño rápidamente y les pidió a las chicas que se vistieran y que le pasara la ropa de el también y todas no tiene más opción y se visten y le pasan la ropa a Finn y este salió del baño todo sonrojado y mirando a otro lado estaba muerto de la vergüenza por ver a las chicas sin nada y se disculpa

Pero una idea les pasa por la cabeza a todas las chicas y comienzan a acercarse seductoramente a Finn le dicen su malvado plan

Chicas: Finn si tu no nos quieres dejar verte pues ni modos pero tú no te puedes negar el vernos a nosotras desnudas

Finn completamente avergonzado y sonrojado les contesta

Finn: Como creen si ustedes son una señoritas y yo un caballero yo respeto su intimidad de ustedes

Las chicas solo se siguen acercando seductoramente asía Finn asiendo que este se ponga más y más nervios y se sonroje muchísimo a más no poder y Finn sin nada que se le venga a la mente se le ocurre buscar el desayuno para librarse el problema asi que de un salto sale Del cuarto así la sala y sale de la casa y esa fue su manera de salir del problema en el que se iba a meter

Y todas las chicas se quedaron muy enojadas con Finn y quedaron algo molestas y asiendo pucheros pero aun así ninguna se rendiría asta conseguir su objetivo

Y Finn sale a buscar comida para todos y camina por todo ooo pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder ase apenas solo unos momentos hasta que al final en un claro del bosque Finn ve a lo lejos 5 sombras aparentemente de 5 chicas que van en dirección así la casa de Finn estas demuestran entusiasmo y felicidad

Y eso es todo por hoy y enserio que lo del próximo capitulo será algo grande jejeje y bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima adiós


End file.
